


欲擒故纵

by wujiecao



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujiecao/pseuds/wujiecao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>被海牛文的月球坑坑的很惨，怒而挖坑以催更。<br/>现实向设定，可能OOC，慎入。<br/>讲XX挖空心思把XX追到手的故事，不会很长。番外不定期更新中～</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 哈牛的烦恼

Javier最近过的有点郁闷。

奥运赛季就在眼前了，整个休赛季都没怎么玩，除了商演赚钱就是在俱乐部训练。偏偏师弟Yuzu是个训练狂，每天风雨无阻去冰场，害的师傅Brian几次暗示自己不够勤奋。

Javier当然也想奥运取得好成绩，上上奖台，最好再得个冠军什么的。但是要一个天性随意的西班牙人变身训练狂真的难度太大。

 

某日，Javier又不负众望的睡过头被师傅连环call叫醒。他也不着急，悠然的开车去了俱乐部。

一进门，果然看见师弟已经热身完毕开始练新的FS，细长匀称的黑色身影嗖嗖的划过冰场，在远处跳了一个极漂亮的4T，激起一片掌声。叹一口气，Javier认命的换衣服入场。

Yuzu正好在场边喝水休息，见到Javier进来，狡黠一笑，“师傅说今天你要加练半小时。”Javier扶额，滑到一脸阴沉的师傅身边，小鸡啄米般的点头认错。Yuzu不禁偷偷笑起来，过了好一会儿才敛住笑意，眼中却凝起了深思，神情变得严肃起来。

 

几小时后。

Javier拖着沉重的脚走进更衣室，一抬眼就看见Yuzu坐在凳子上向他挥手。

“你怎么还没走？”Javier惊讶问道。

“在等你…”Yuzu可怜兮兮的拖长音调，“有点事情想找你商量一下。”

Javier仔细打量了男孩一眼，一边换衣服一边问：“有什么烦心事吗？我带你去外面吃饭散散心？”

Yuzu摸了摸肚子，巴巴的看着师兄，“不想吃外面的东西…”

Javier摸摸男孩的头，回身把换下的衣服扔进柜子，一手拿起运动包，一手拉起师弟，“那去我家吧，给你做上次说好吃的汤。”

 

Yuzu有段时间没来Javier家了，好奇的四处打量着，随手拿起桌上一本杂志，“你居然看时尚杂志？”语气略带揶揄。

“怎么可能，那是Cortney上次落下的，改天一定要叫她带走。”Javier在冰箱里翻找食物，随口回了一句。

男孩默默放下了杂志，抱膝坐在沙发上，鸵鸟般团成一团，许久没有说话。

过了一会儿Javier端着食物走出来，看见Yuzu异常的表现，凑过来一脸担心，“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

男孩抬起头，两眼红红的，欲言又止，无措的咬住下唇。

Javier坐到他身边，扶住他肩膀，轻轻将男孩扳过来直视对方，“果然有什么烦恼，说来听听？”

男孩嗫嚅了一会儿，吸了吸鼻子，开口道：“我觉得……我好像对女孩子没兴趣……”

Javier一脸哭笑不得，“你那么小，在日本都算未成年呢。现在没有兴趣，等遇到喜欢的人就有了啊……”

Yuzu摇摇头，顿了顿，略带迟疑问道：“你说我有没有可能喜欢男的，就像师傅他们一样？”

……

Javier整个人都僵住了，半晌才找回自己的声音，磕磕巴巴问：“你怎么会这么想？发生了什么事吗？”

“没有发生什么。”Yuzu眼神游移，“是我自己觉得不太对劲……但我又不敢确定。”

Javier如释重负，拍了拍Yuzu的肩，“肯定是你自己想太多，相信我，等吃完饭我们把上次没通关的游戏重新打一遍，你回家睡个觉就什么烦恼都没有了。”

“那……如果是真的怎么办？”Yuzu深深看向Javier，眼里闪着奇异的光。

Javier无奈按住男孩，语重心长道：“先吃饭好吗？不管你喜欢男的还是女的，你还是Yuzu啊，这又不能改变什么。别担心，我来帮你想办法，OK？”

Yuzu眼神闪了闪，迟疑半晌还是乖乖点了头。


	2. 海盗的烦恼

“噗，你那个师弟真是纯情小处男！哈哈哈！”Daniel抱着大包薯片，咬的咔嚓咔嚓，还不忘递给Javier一片，“来一个？”

Javier一脸嫌恶的避开，给了损友轻轻一拳，“不要用你那肮脏的思想揣测Yuzu，他可不是你那个圈子的小男生，你懂吗？”

Javier觉得自己真是疯了，居然跑来找这个没正经的家伙。Daniel和他同是皇马的球迷，在球赛场边结识，聊的十分投机，后来交换联系方式发现居然都住在多伦多。这么一来二去，越来越熟识，常常纠集一大帮子朋友一起去酒吧看球。有时候见到对方搂着新男友介绍，Javier也并未觉得奇怪。无论是家乡西班牙还是常住地加拿大都是同性婚姻合法的地方，出柜不是什么稀奇事。他一贯随性，从未想过去深究好友的性取向。可这次的事情相当棘手，光靠他一人恐怕想破脑袋也没办法，若真要找一个相熟的人来商量，也只有Daniel了。

“我懂我懂，他是你重要的师弟嘛，哈哈~所以你想问我怎么发现自己是个基佬的对吧？”Daniel一脸高深莫测，“你知道，这世上有人是先天的，也有人是后天的，而我恰巧就是前者。我跟你那师弟一样，一开始总是很困惑为什么对女生不感兴趣，直到有一天……”他起身在乱糟糟的书柜里翻出一叠东西，扔到Javier面前，摊摊手，“我看到这些东西，就明白自己只能是个基佬了。” 

“沙漠奇遇，野外，双龙入洞……你……”Javier颤抖的手举起其中一张DVD，封面赫然是两个赤裸的男人抱在一起，姿势不堪入目。 

“怎么了？难道你想告诉我你没看过成人电影？既然你能看AV，那gay看看GV又有什么可奇怪的？”Daniel抱着双手，居高临下俯视Javier，“相信我，把这些拿去给你亲爱的师弟看一看，他就能知道自己到底喜欢男的还是女的了。”

 

Javier像捂着一包火炭一般将那些奇怪的DVD带回家。把这些给Yuzu看？不不，想想就很可怕，这些东西怎么能让连kiss可能都不懂的师弟看呢！ 

但如果有一部不是那么的……过分……也许也可以让师弟看看？

天人交战的Javier将手伸向了那堆火炭。

一夜无眠。

 

Yuzu一如往常准点到俱乐部训练，一进冰场就注意到无精打采的Javier在角落里趴着，似乎刚摔了一跤还没爬起来。

“怎么了？”Yuzu轻巧的滑过去，将他扶起来，“摔得很厉害吗？”

Javier应声抬头，Yuzu不禁倒吸一口气，“天哪，你看起来真糟糕，昨晚熬了通宵吗？”

顶着硕大的两个青黑眼袋，Javier默默转过头，似乎不愿多说什么，支吾着：“打游戏有点入迷，睡晚了。”

“啧啧，小心师傅骂你不务正业，一会儿练完快早点回去补觉。”Yuzu做了个鬼脸，转身滑向召唤他的David那边。

Javier呆呆看着Yuzu远去的身影，紧身衣勾勒出他纤细的腰和挺翘的屁股。这往日常见的风景今日竟显得格外刺目，脑中莫名浮现出昨晚电视屏幕上闪烁的场景，鼻头热热的，Javier一摸，居然流血了。

 

躺在更衣室的长凳上发呆，Javier怎么也想不明白为什么那些肉搏一般的场景在脑海里挥之不去。是欲求不满吗？说起来Cortney去美国参加商演快一个月了，作为一个正常成年男性，饥渴一些也说得过去。可最奇怪的是，昨晚翻来覆去想的最多的居然是自己的师弟，那些画面里的男人让他感到有些恶心，但几乎每个画面都能让他联想师弟的脸，如果换成师弟的话会是什么样子。这简直太疯狂了，Javier捶捶脑袋，这些该死的杂念害的他昨晚完全没办法入睡，天一亮他只能冲个冷水澡早早过来训练。

 Javier翻了个身，被眼前的场景吓了一跳。Yuzu不知道什么时候也进了更衣室，正背对着他脱下上衣。从他的角度可以清晰的看见汗水密布在他瘦削但肌肉匀称的背上，有些还沿着形状姣好的蝴蝶骨缓缓淌下，顺着惊人的腰部曲线，渗入到深不可见的下方。Javier不由自主的瞪着师弟那一手就可以掌控的细腰，浑身又开始不自在了。他赶紧捏了捏发痒的鼻子，还好还好。

“咳咳！”Javier清了清嗓子。Yuzu回头，“我以为你睡着了呢，怎么不回家去？”说着把汗湿的训练衣扔进袋子，开始解运动裤裤头的系带。

Javier仿佛被烫着了一般迅速起身，拿起脚边的背包，道了声再见，不等Yuzu回答便龙卷风一样窜出了更衣室。

Yuzu无语，“又没人追着你，跑那么快干嘛……”

 

房间里一片黑暗，Javier躺在床上，两眼无神的盯着天花板。一回到家他便给Cortney打了个电话，确定对方过两天便可以结束巡演回多伦多。心中的躁动被抚平了不少，但同时又有一丝茫然一丝空虚慢慢发酵着。

这样真的不行，得快点让Yuzu明白过来这一切都只是他在胡思乱想，Javier竭力转移着自己注意力。

放在手边的手机屏幕一闪，震动起来。

“喂……”摸索着拿起手机，Javier有气无力的应道。

“怎么样？你家小处男看了我的珍藏没？”聒噪的声音通过电波传过来。

Javier拉远了听筒，忍了忍，还是没忍住，破口大骂：“你的珍藏！你那些珍藏那么黄暴我敢给他看吗？”

“哎呀呀，没想到你这么不放心，竟然自己先看了。感觉怎么样？新世界的大门打开了吗？”

Javier咬着牙一字一句的说，“给我滚。” 

Daniel在电话那头笑得很得意，“那这样吧，我好人做到底，明天带你师弟一起出去兜兜风，跟我这种人谈谈心，说不准你师弟就想通了呢。”

Javier重重叹口气，“这是我最后一次相信你。”

挂上电话，他思考了一会儿，翻身坐起来，给Yuzu发了条消息，“明天训练完带你出去玩吧。” 

没过几分钟，回复来了，“好呀o(*^▽^*)o ” 

Javier又叹口气，爬上床，早点睡觉补足精神。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只想给师兄点蜡...


	3. 螳螂捕蝉

Javier又迟到了，Brian当然不会放过他，本来约好训练完一起去玩，看样子只能让师弟等等了。

Yuzu塞上耳机，拖着行李箱从更衣室出来，打算去冰场边等师兄。路过俱乐部大门的时候，注意到一个金发男人在门外探头探脑的，那人见他望过来惊喜的招招手。

谁啊？男孩困惑的歪歪头，走上前摘下耳机，“请问是哪位？”

“你是Yuzu吧？我在电视上见过你。我叫Daniel，是Javier的朋友。很高兴见到你。”叫Daniel的男人热情的伸出手。

盛情难却， Yuzu勉强握了对方几根手指，“你来找Javier吗？他还没结束训练。”

“怪不得他不接电话，这小子，明明说训练完一起出去玩，不是要放我鸽子吧！”Daniel半真半假的抱怨着。

Yuzu不由失笑，这倒也不是什么新鲜事，西班牙人的行程总是习惯性的往后推迟。

“其实他也约了我，要不我带你进去一起等他？”Yuzu友善的提议道。

Daniel眼睛一亮，“别等他了，让那混小子好好被调教一番。我先带你去好玩的地方吧？”

对着新认识的人，东方人总是比较慢热。Yuzu想拒绝，但望着对方期待的眼睛怎么也说不出口。

 

好不容易从师傅手下逃出生天的Javier换好衣服，前前后后在俱乐部晃了一圈也没找到Yuzu。他疑惑的掏出手机，打算试试发个消息。屏幕一亮，Daniel的消息就弹出来了：“你太慢了，我先带你师弟去好玩的地方晃一圈，地址XXXXX，等你哟~”

Javier睁大眼睛，定睛又看了一遍地址，忍不住暗骂一声。那个混蛋！多伦多的老鸟谁不知道那条街是Daniel这种人最爱去玩的地方。他居然把Yuzu拐过去了！

 

9月的多伦多正在渐渐转向秋天，等Javier气喘吁吁赶到的时候，天色已有些昏暗，霓虹灯招牌在街上渐次亮起，不断有西装革履或者机车打扮的男子勾肩搭背的出入，语声暧昧。Javier不禁扶额，硬着头皮冲进酒吧。酒吧里倒是出人意料的气氛轻松，舞台上有乐队在表演，看起来似乎只是个单纯的蓝调酒吧。Javier松了口气，望见Daniel在不远处招手，连忙走上前。Yuzu跟他打了招呼，目不转睛的继续看着舞台上的live。Javier见他手上捧了一杯饮料，看了眼Daniel。

Daniel举起手，“我知道在日本他还是未成年，只叫了果汁。”

“你知道的挺多的啊，是Javier说的吗？”Yuzu拉回视线，嘻嘻笑着问。

“这个嘛，因为Javier那里存了很多杂志啊，不光有他的，你的也很全。我在他家玩的时候偶尔拿出来翻一翻。还有他电脑里存了不少比赛资料，你的视频专门有个文件夹，我们还一起看过哦ヽ(￣ω￣(￣ω￣〃)ゝ……唔唔唔……”

Yuzu瞥了捂住Daniel嘴巴的师兄一眼，似笑非笑。

“Brian的和Nam的我也收集，俱乐部的大家我都关心哈哈……”Javier挠挠头，干巴巴的解释着。

“Daniel？好久不见。”突然转过来一位瘦瘦高高的男子，他端着酒杯，熟门熟路坐到Yuzu身边，打量了Yuzu一眼，兴致盎然的问，“没怎么见过的生面孔，第一次来？”  
Daniel懒洋洋的帮他们介绍，“这位是老板Steven，这两位是Javier和Yuzu。”

Yuzu有点兴奋的打招呼：“你好，你是刚才唱歌的那位？唱的很好，我很喜欢哦。”

Steven对Daniel眨眨眼，“你这位朋友很识货。”

Javier目瞪口呆的看着明明才刚见面的两人热络的聊起来，低声问Daniel：“这位不是你的什么ex吧？”

“怎么可能，口味不合……”Daniel嘟囔着，“你可要小心，这位对东方小男孩最感兴趣了。”

Javier摇摇头，“Yuzu还没开窍呢……”

“那可不见得，你师弟这身板，这嫩脸，很容易被掰弯呐。”

“去你的。”Javier推开他，“你看哪个亚裔都这样说，第一次跟Patrick出去玩你不也一直在刺探他吗？你后来也知道了，Patrick是我们圈子有名的直男，笔笔直，跟女友关系好着呢。”

“那可不一样，Patrick那类型不一定，因为他可能是这个，做个直男也没什么。”Daniel神神秘秘的举起食指晃了晃，“而你这位师弟，我看多半是这个。”他食指一弯，和拇指圈成了一个圆，“你不是研读过我的珍藏吗？你告诉我后者被掰弯的几率有多高？”

Javier盯着手里的酒，沉默了一会儿，缓缓说：“你不知道，他其实是个最脸嫩心硬的家伙，掰弯他？想太多了。”

Daniel瞄了眼Javier眼下未消褪的青黑，意味深长的笑了笑。

 

“玩的开心吗？”Javier目视前方，车子并入前方的高速。

“开心！那个steven真懂啊，我们还约好下次一起去买耳机~”兴奋还未完全从Yuzu脸上消褪。

“哦，这样……回家以后早点睡觉，烦恼什么的就别再想了，好吗？”Javier状似无意的说着。

Yuzu默默看着Javier。夜色深沉，高速路地面夜光的路标在车灯反射下发出微弱的荧光，车内没有开灯，一片黑暗中唯有指示表盘的微光勾勒着男人的侧颜。

“说的……也对呢~”他往后靠了靠，没再说话。

过了一会儿，Javier觉得这样的沉默有些异样，侧头看了一眼男孩，“平日训练戏谑我那么厉害，这会儿倒不好意思了？”

Yuzu甩了甩头，似乎有些不舒服，“Javier，你能摇下点窗户吗？我觉得有点晕……”

Javier以为对方哮喘发作，立刻放慢车速，打开车内的照明灯，摇下窗户，关心地问道：“怎么了？慢慢呼吸，你带药了吗？”

“平时发作不是这样的，很热啊，你不觉得热吗？”Yuzu抬起头，脸上浮起一片不正常的红晕，他仿佛呼吸都有点困难，轻轻的喘着气。

Javier顿了一秒，随即心头狂跳，“你今晚喝了什么？”

“其实……”Yuzu慌张的看了一眼Javier，难以启齿的吐出一句，“我不小心拿错杯子喝了一口Steven的酒，因为颜色太像了，而且闻起来没有酒味，就一小口……”

怒意在Javier脸上慢慢聚集，他目视前方，绷紧了下巴，踩了脚油门。

“就一小口应该不会醉吧。”Yuzu磕磕巴巴的辩解着。

“该死的，你以为那是普通的酒吗？这些老鸟喝的混合酒一杯就能把人灌醉！何况你从来没喝过酒！”Javier方向盘一转，进入另一条道，“今晚你去我家，醉成这样怎么敢让你妈妈见到。”

 

等Javier把男孩从车里挖出来的时候，男孩早已软的没办法自己走路了。Javier试图扶了几步，迫不得已只能将Yuzu抱起来。

男孩比想象中还要轻，细瘦的长腿卷曲在自己胸前，窄窄的肩膀老老实实的缩在自己的臂弯里，脸上红霞一片，微微渗出的汗珠在额头上一闪一闪的。Javier虽然还有点生气，心跳却不由的有些加快，这种感觉和以往抱着Cortney，甚至是前几任女友都不太一样。男孩太瘦，薄薄的T恤下秀气的肩胛骨咯的他心神不宁。强迫自己忽略掉这种不自在，Javier抱着Yuzu开了门，把他放在床上，从厨房里接了杯凉水。

“Yuzu，yuzu？”Javier将男孩扶起来，杯子贴在他唇侧，“乖，喝点水，喝了会舒服点。”

Yuzu迷茫的睁开眼睛，乖乖喝了口，伸出小巧粉嫩的舌头舔了舔有些干涸的嘴唇。Javier脑子一时有点发蒙，不由自主盯着那略带嫣红的嘴唇，嗓子发干。他随即反应过来，暗恨自己胡思乱想。

“还喝吗？”Javier压低声音问男孩。

Yuzu摇摇头，突然凑上来抱住Javier，冲力有些大，Javier手上的水泼了他俩一身。

Javier无奈将水杯放到一边，问道，“怎么了？还不舒服？”

男孩毛茸茸的脑袋在Javier胸前蹭了蹭，没有说话。

这是在撒娇吗？没怎么见过这样的师弟，Javier心里不由软成一片。

“衣服湿了，我帮你脱下来吧？好不好？”他用不自知的温柔语气哄着男孩，试图帮对方将T恤脱下来。Yuzu极度不合作，迷迷糊糊的挣扎着。苦苦对峙中，Javier被Yuzu拉了一把，两人失去平衡齐齐倒在了床上。

Javier无言，轻轻捏住Yuzu肉肉的脸颊，“你怎么就那么固执……”他待要起身，突然被按住了。

男孩出人意料的一个翻身压在了Javier身上，头在他的胸膛上继续蹭着。两人的身体重叠，契合在一起。

“Javier……”Yuzu喘着气，声音断断续续，似乎在忍受着莫大的痛苦，“我很难受……”

Javier尴尬的望着天花板，他当然感觉到了异样，头痛的是两人贴在一起，任何异样都是那么的清晰可辨。那些罪恶的画面又开始在眼前浮动了，Javier闭眼晃了晃脑袋，想将杂念排除出去。

要命的是，Yuzu似乎也感觉到他的异样，还火上浇油的蹭上前，软软的手按住Javier的肩，微热的脸颊无意识的贴上Javier的脸，轻轻的喘着气，唇瓣柔柔的擦过Javier的耳廓。似乎Javier略低的体温让他得到了一丝满足，男孩不禁呻吟了一声。这声音细细的像猫叫一般，但Javier却觉得耳边像是响起了惊雷。

无数画面呼啸般掠过Javier的脑海，他来不及抓住这些纷繁的念头，而等他反应过来，他已经鬼使神差的扶住男孩不安分的脑袋，重重的吻上了那搅得他心神不宁的双唇。

理智在心底深处苦苦哀嚎，溃不成军。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一只笨螳螂(～￣(OO)￣)ブ  
> 牛哥你喝的到底是酒还是春药？  
> 牛哥：你猜o(*￣▽￣*)ゞ


	4. 海盗的回忆杀

是从什么时候开始的呢？

那时候换了教练一年多，Brian的团队和多伦多让他终于有了安定的感觉。某一天，Brian突然问自己是否愿意接受他同时教导日本的一位年轻选手。

Yuzu和他也不算完全的陌生人，在那之前曾经同场竞技过好几次，他一直惊讶于那孩子旺盛的活力和斗志，也知道人们对他的天赋议论纷纷。才17岁，有稳定的3A和4T，世青赛冠军，世锦赛铜牌，没有人会怀疑他的未来。场下的Yuzu温和无害，十分的惹人怜爱，不少年长的选手都对他十足宠爱。说实话，Javier私心里很羡慕他。有天赋又有实力，生在花滑大国，不愁经费，周围随时都有人保护着他，本国的选手间感情也很好。这对从小到大都是孤单一人奋斗的Javier来说真是太奢侈了。他很感激Brian体谅他的心情，但他知道Yuzu对任何教练来说都是难能可贵的好苗子，他没有资格去阻止，于是他同意了。

第一次在俱乐部见到Yuzu的时候，他还有些拘谨，话很少，大部分事情都是他的翻译和随行人员在张罗。他一个人有些不太自在的站在冰场边，呆呆的看着别人训练。Javier太理解这种心情了，远离自己的祖国，来到陌生的国家，要在陌生的冰场和陌生的人们一起滑冰。当初17岁的自己惶恐不安的在新泽西独自开始新生活，多么希望有个人可以时时陪伴着自己，很可惜那个人没有出现。

“Hi，Yuzu，又见面了。”Javier拍拍男孩的肩。

Yuzu回头，惊喜的笑，“你好，Javier，很高兴可以和你一起训练！那个……”似乎有点卡壳，他困扰的歪歪头，像是想不出来合适的语句来表达。

Javier暗笑，他的英文当然也不是一开始就那么流利，直到现在，朋友间也会用他的西班牙口音来打趣。“为什么不上冰呢？自从Brian告诉我你要来这里，我就很期待看见你的Axel。”

Yuzu显然很高兴听到这么友善的话，他仿佛受到鼓舞，结结巴巴的说道：“我也很喜欢Javier的四周跳，我就是为了这个才来了这里！”男孩眼中闪烁着夺目的光彩，那一瞬间赛场上意气风发的少年又出现了。

Javier不禁笑了笑，没想到这样的孩子也能讲客气话，并没有相信Yuzu这样的选手会仰慕他的跳跃。老实说，他一直以来都对自己信心不足，Brian也说过，他有实力，但总是没办法在大赛上完全发挥出来。而眼前的男孩子显然是另一类人，他总是信心满满的在赛场上燃烧着自己，惊艳的上演反超。

可当他们开始一起训练的日子后，他才发现这孩子说的是真的。他总是不错过任何观摩自己训练的机会，每当他成功完成一个难度跳跃，必然会听到Yuzu送上热烈掌声。

虽然有些不好意思，Javier必须承认，Yuzu的到来让他对自己有了一丝信心。他更加用功的练习自己的四周，也更加用心的发挥自己师兄的作用，带着Yuzu熟悉俱乐部的训练，熟悉多伦多的生活，排解他离乡的苦闷。

长久相处下，他发现男孩其实是个话多心思活络的人，好像随时带着一个开关，一到冰场上就可以变成眼神凌厉的小狼崽，到了场下又可以软绵绵的撒娇。Javier只要一想起师弟四周跳挑战失败摔倒耍赖的样子就忍不住微笑，真是狡猾啊，怎么可能将他视作竞争对手呢。可这样的Yuzu又偏偏是对自己最狠的那个人，上赛季那些伤痛Javier看在眼里，既钦佩他的努力又担心他的身体。

他们的经历如此的相似，性格却又那么的迥异，他们是最好的训练伙伴，最好的对手。他羡慕、佩服、呵护着男孩，注目于他的每一步成长。Javier从来没有这么关注过一个人，有师弟出现的杂志访谈和比赛视频他都默默保存着，虽然每天在一个训练场见面，他却偷偷摸摸的干着粉丝才会干的事情。不断说服自己这是对师弟的关心，可自己到底怎么想的，他从来没有正视过。

他有稳定的女朋友，蒸蒸日上的事业，志趣相投的朋友，如同父亲般存在的师傅。时至今日，他可以挺胸说自己不再是那个17岁背井离乡的孤独男孩了，可他真的满足了吗？

Yuzu一直很依赖他，他很清楚，男孩总是微微抬头满怀信任的望着他，不带任何杂质的欣赏着他的滑冰。这种被需要被肯定的感觉极大的满足着他，可人真是自私啊……一旦有了想珍藏的东西，他永远没办法满足，除非……

 

占有那样东西。

 

如同一颗巨大的恒星，当它走到末期，一点点的引力就可以引起塌陷，最后变成深不见底的黑洞。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炖肉还是不炖，这是一个问题( ＞﹏＜)


	5. 得意的小黄雀

Javier一直自诩是个绅士，过往的欢爱中他享受着姑娘们在怀里激动颤抖着的样子，游刃有余、彬彬有礼。骨子里的浪漫与深情让姑娘们对他情有所钟，他也绝对信守着原则，这让姑娘们更加喜爱这个有担当的男人。当然每一段感情总是有消耗殆尽的那一刻，和平主义的西班牙人崇尚好聚好散，有始有终。他的热情来得快去得也快，年轻的时候当然也有过胡闹的日子，但随着年纪增长，他渐渐习惯了稳定平淡的感情生活。

上一次疯狂的热吻是在什么时候呢……Javier脑子里飘过这个疑问，又转瞬抛开。他圈着怀里的师弟，像捕捉猎物一般热切的攫住男孩的唇瓣，舌头撬开微张的唇齿，轻而易举的攻城略地。

Yuzu浑身一震，软软的手无力搭上Javier的胸口，无意识的抓住他的衣襟，片刻之后似乎承受不住男人的扫荡，小脸憋的通红，连呼吸都快赶不上，微微向后躲着。

突然间天旋地转，Yuzu的背落在软软的床上。Javier完全压制住他所有细小零碎的挣扎，俯下头更加深入的吻着，舌抵着舌，探索着男孩的细嫩柔软，两只手也没有闲着，从T恤下探入，抚上男孩滚烫的后背。细腻光滑的手感令男人流连忘返，他摩挲着男孩拱起的脊背，缓缓向下描摹着优美的曲线，一掌握住这几日反复出现在梦里令他血脉贲张的纤腰。Javier不禁从喉咙里发出一声满足的喟叹，不，还不够，他起身，脱去了上衣。

从他的角度可以清楚的看见绯红早已爬满Yuzu的双颊，甚至连脖子、双臂和露出的腰都染成了粉色。男孩的双唇红肿，微微张开喘着气，一副任君采撷的诱人样子，但紧闭的双眼又令人以为他陷入了奇妙的梦境中不愿醒来。

Javier像被人闷头敲了一棍，被情欲蒙住的双眼中理智在复苏，他不可置信的跌跌撞撞滚下床，跑进浴室，拧开了淋浴头。

冰冷的水迎头落下，他抱着头抵在墙上，狠狠撞了两下，半天没办法回神。

天哪，他做了什么……趁着师弟酒醉做这种事，他和迷奸犯有什么区别！

Javier绝望的滑坐在地上。

 

而他不知道的是，在他起身离开后，他亲爱的师弟睁大了眼，气急败坏的狠狠捶了捶枕头。

搞什么啊！那种让人心跳加速的kiss之后怎么可以一走了之了啊喂！撩拨不负责是最恶劣的啦！

他竖起耳朵听着浴室传来的水声，可是师兄明显也不是没有反应啊，说明自己还是有点魅力的，嘿嘿嘿嘿o(*￣▽￣*)ゞ

男孩笑得一脸荡漾，回忆起师兄火热的拥抱，有点害臊的把头埋进枕头里蹭了蹭。

他突然想到一种可能。万一……师兄其实是打算洗干净再把他吃掉？漫画里面去love hotel不是常有这种情节吗？哎呀这可怎么办，嘿嘿嘿嘿(*/ω＼*)

——什么？他不是喝醉了？

这你也信？为了今天他处心积虑了多久啊~先是引诱师兄注意到扑倒他的可能性，虽然不知道为什么Javier这么快就上钩了，他明明还有很多招数没使出来啊。接着装醉勾引，虽然也不知道为什么Javier这么容易就上当了。果然还是因为爱吗？╮(╯▽╰)╭

——问他怎么这么有信心？

Yuzu哼了一声，当他是白痴吗？那么久的细心呵护，师兄要是不喜欢他他的名字倒着写~Javier总是含情脉脉的注视着他，他每次都在那种目光下醉了……

——什么时候开始喜欢师兄的？

当他第一次看见师兄的四周跳时他就决定了，这个男人一定要做我的男票！

——师兄有女朋友？

Yuzu恨恨捶床，师兄第一次介绍女朋友给他认识的时候他的心有多痛啊！明明是自己看上的男票，居然被别人抢先了。他还要装作没事的继续扮演乖巧的师弟。归根到底还是师兄太直，所以他决定要把师兄掰弯！o(￣ヘ￣o＃)

——作战计划？

商业机密恕不外传。无论是奥运冠军还是师兄，他都是志在必得，不介意处心积虑的进行长远规划。按照他的剧本，本来以为至少还要点时间，没想到居然这么容易。

——今晚怎么办？

我也不知道诶~o(*￣▽￣*)o 想想有点小兴奋呢~第一次好紧张啊啊啊啊怎么办……

 

夜深了，滚来滚去胡思乱想嘿嘿直乐的Yuzu耗费了太多精力，渐渐抵抗不住袭来的睡意。师兄怎么洗了那么久？什么时候出来啊……我就眯一小会儿，师兄出来我肯定醒了，就一小会儿……

……zzzzz

 

鸟儿叽叽喳喳搅人清梦，Yuzu捂住了耳朵，什么时候他家窗外搬来了鸟窝，也太吵了吧。他迷迷糊糊眨了眨眼，柔和的晨光映入眼帘，这窗帘颜色不错，恩恩。

不对！他坐了起来。

啊啊啊啊啊啊！为什么睡着了！Yuzu低头一看，泪流满面的发现自己的衣服规规矩矩的穿在身上。

师兄呢？他扭头一看，Javier缩在不远处的沙发上，似乎睡得很不安稳。

失策，大大的失策，Yuzu无神的跌回枕头上。大好的机会啊，怎么会睡着了呢，他郁闷的恨不能大叫几声。

过了一会儿，他又振作着爬起来，不，还不能放弃，当他没有Plan B吗，哼。既然罪证已经留下，怎么都能逼着师兄负责吧。

他利索的起身下床，揉乱自己的头发，又扯了扯衣服的领口，走到沙发边，晃了晃手。男人睡得很浅，察觉到眼前光线变幻，慢慢的醒了过来。

“Javier？”Yuzu试探着唤了一句，“醒了吗？”

Javier受到惊吓，一个激灵坐起了身。

Yuzu无辜的睁大眼问道：“你这么惊讶干嘛？我怎么睡在你家里啊？”

“你，你喝醉了。”Javier眼神游移。

“真的？真是抱歉，害你睡了一晚的沙发。”Yuzu双手合十，连连道歉，一脸愧疚。

“不不，倒是我……”Javier心中有鬼，差点脱口而出，慌忙闭紧了嘴。

Yuzu心里哼了一声，眼里却充满歉意，“我肯定喝太醉了，麻烦你了吧。夜里睡觉也老不安稳，总觉得有人抱着我……”说着男孩脸上一红，头快低到胸口，哼哼唧唧的继续说道，“……抱着我做羞人的事……”

Javier更内疚了，他挣扎了许久，还是难以启齿的开口道：“对不起，Yuzu，我鬼迷心窍了……我……”

Yuzu心中一喜，望着Javier，装作惊讶万分，“是……是你吗？难道师兄你喜欢……”

Javier打断他，“都是我的错，你打我吧。我绝对不还手。”

“不，我不会怪你。我只想问你一句，”Yuzu握住Javier紧攥的拳头，安抚着对方，“你心里面怎么想我的？”

Javier望着目露期待的Yuzu，心中突然钝痛。这是不对的，他的师弟正为自己的性取向摇摆不定，他这个混蛋就趁虚而入搅乱了他的心。雏鸟才刚刚睁眼，很容易被第一所见迷住双眼。而他又是Yuzu来到多伦多之后最信赖的人，一旦他有所表示，Yuzu必定会倒向自己。他怎么可以做这种自私的事情呢。

深深吸一口气，Javier斩钉截铁的说道：“我对昨晚发生的事情感到很抱歉，幸好没有酿成大错。其实我昨晚也有些醉意，不小心把你当成了Cortney……你是我的师弟，我怎么可能会对你有什么其他的想法，不要胡思乱想了。”

啪——Yuzu觉得自己脑子里某根线断掉了，等等，Javier是在拒绝自己？在做了那样的事情之后？把自己当成了女友？这什么鬼借口？

“你……你真的……”Yuzu心下大乱，语无伦次的问着，脸色苍白。

“对，我真的认错人了，为此我向你道歉。”Javier拍拍他的肩，语重心长的安慰道，“你一定是最近怀疑自己的性向弄得走火入魔了，等你找到心爱的女孩儿就能明白这些只是青春期的烦恼。”

他怎么可以……怎么能够……Yuzu低下头，强忍怒气。

 

一切又回到起点。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 牛哥：WTF！跟剧本不一样啊！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻
> 
> 把肉吞回去的作者自打一巴掌(￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮(￣▽￣///)  
> 不知道为什么一写到牛哥的独白文风就变得很二……师兄我一定会让你吃上的，相信我相信你师弟


	6. 急转直下的发展

由美有点担心的目送儿子出门。今早Yuzu一回家就气鼓鼓的冲进自己房间，呆了好一会儿才换好衣服出来，眼圈红红的。她很是费解，以往从Javier家回来的儿子心情都特别好，莫非这次两个人闹了什么不愉快？

对于Javier，她是放心的。这么一年多的相处，西班牙男孩的人品和对儿子的看护她都看在眼里。私底下，她和随行的团队成员都很替Yuzu有这样一位师兄感到高兴。所以到底发生什么让儿子那么生气？

由美没有开口打探来龙去脉，18岁的孩子也应该学会处理人际关系了。但她太了解自己这个行动派的儿子，一件事情如果让他烦恼，他一定会反复纠结，不解决不罢休。自从Brian让他做好情绪管理，他已经慢慢在比赛中学会控制。可日常生活中，这执拗的性子多少还是会爆发出来。

希望不是什么大问题吧……她从窗户里看着儿子远去的背影，默默担忧着。

 

俱乐部依然是一片祥和的气氛，Yuzu一进冰场就精准的捕捉到Javier的身影。他眯起眼，这没心没肺的师兄今天状态不错啊，四周跳还是那么漂亮。暗哼一声，他闭了闭眼，换上一副无忧无虑的笑模样滑到Brian面前确认今天的训练安排。

“哦~所以下午最后是舞蹈课，4点就结束了？”他点点头，状若无意的随口问道，“Javier今天也上舞蹈课吗？”

“不，他临时改成了体能训练。”Brian随口答道。

Yuzu咬咬牙，体能训练一般用时不短，应该5点才能结束。这是打算躲着自己吗？他恨恨的扭头瞪了一眼Javier，对方像是有所感应，打了个激灵回头张望。Yuzu及时避开，闷闷的集中精神开始热身。

一上午的冰上训练两人都没什么交集，午休时间一到Javier就溜得人都不见了。Yuzu打开维尼便当盒，拿起叉子暴力的戳起一个西兰花，扔进嘴里咬的嘎嘣作响。对面坐的小师弟Nam目瞪口呆的看着他阴狠的表情，怪叫道：“你，你这是怎么了？不知道的以为你跟西兰花有仇呢……”

混蛋Javier，以为这样他就没辙了吗？

下午的训练自然没和Javier打过一个照面，结束后Yuzu拖着箱子走到地铁站，他并没有搭平时坐的班次，而是上了另一辆车。

 

站在Javier公寓前，Yuzu吐出一口气，觉得自己有些傻气。没想到他居然也有蹲别人家门口堵人的这一天，都是拜师兄所赐。他慢慢走到公寓旁不太引人注意的的花坛边，从这个角度正好可以将公寓门口的动静一览无遗，过往的住户也不会留意到自己。

等待的时间很无聊，他掏出touch打算玩会儿游戏。诶？看着浏览器的icon他突然有了个好点子。打开收藏夹里一个地址，他熟门熟路的登陆，点击“发布新问题”，在标题栏写下“喜欢的男生chu了自己之后躲着不见是为什么？”，发送。

又玩了大概半小时游戏，他点开网页刷新一看，果然跟贴已经不少了。

——丽娜酱（16岁/学生）：什么？居然有这种渣男！果断绝交啊还等什么！

——奈美桑（23岁/销售）：同意楼上，不要在这种男人身上浪费时间了，他们就是想玩暧昧，揩油不负责，哼！

……

师兄才不是他们说的那种人呢！<(－︿－)> Yuzu气急败坏的往下拉，大部分都在劝他放弃，好不容易找到几个顺眼的回帖。

——麻衣桑（26岁/教师）：我认为po主应该和那个人开诚布公的谈一谈，不沟通怎么能了解对方怎样想的呢？一段感情最需要的就是坦诚相待。

Yuzu点点头，很认同的样子，继续往下看。

——利佳子桑（34岁/家庭主妇）：男人这种生物最口是心非了，他躲着你说不定是在摇摆，你需要做的就是加上一把火。建议po主多去参加联谊，在他面前表现出“没有你我也过得很好哦”的无所谓样子。如果他真喜欢你，一定会自我怀疑，渐渐慌张起来，那时候就是你的机会啦。我和我家老公就是成功的例子，加油哦↖(^ω^)↗

 嗯嗯……这位说的也挺有道理的……

Yuzu托腮沉思了片刻，回到麻衣桑的贴子，点击回复，慢慢输入：“我也是这么想的呢~已经打算去找对方谈一谈了。谢谢麻衣桑的鼓励O(∩_∩)O~”

他刚要点发送，突然听见引擎声，抬头一看，是Javier的车子停在了公寓前。终于回来了！Yuzu急忙上前几步，正打算走过去堵人，却见副驾驶侧的车门一开，金色长发的Cortney走了出来。她笑容灿烂的上前挽住帮自己拖行李的男友，很是亲密的样子。

Yuzu觉得自己的脚仿佛灌了铅，一步也挪不动。风中飘来两人零碎的对话，Cortney撒娇的声音娇滴滴的，听起来格外刺耳，“去俱乐部给你个惊喜，没想到我回来这么快吧~”

Javier脸上带着如释重负的笑，“真是吓了我一跳，不过你回来真是太好了。”

Cortney眼睛一亮，扭着男友的手臂，“想我了吗？我也很想你呢……”两人走进公寓，声音渐渐消失不见。

初秋的风不凉，但Yuzu却觉得凉到了心里。他机械的抬头，不由自主的瞪着属于Javier家的那扇窗子。灯亮了，长发女人的身影映在窗帘上，过了一会儿，男人的影子也映了上去。没等多久窗帘上的两个影子就拧在了一起，再也分不出彼此。Yuzu傻傻的凝视着那渐渐倒下去的影子，心中一片茫然，直到涌上的泪意灼烧了他的双眼。

回帖的大部分人是对的……这样的男人……这样的男人就该抛在脑后！Yuzu攥紧拳头，想追上楼敲开门不顾一切的分开那两人。是的，其实他还是放不下，按捺了这么久的爱恋与思念，本以为自己接近了终点，结果没想到那个人还是离自己那么远。

要放弃吗？男孩扪心自问。不！他又一次抬头望着那扇窗户，抹去眼里迸出的泪水。早就下定决心，冠军和师兄都是自己想要的，遇到点挫折就退缩才不是自己的风格。Yuzu摊开右手一直攥着的手机，屏幕依然停留在回复框界面。他静静的倒退着删去已经写好的回复，下拉到利佳子桑的回帖点击回复，一字一句的输入：“谢谢您的建议，我决定试一试，一定会加油的(〃￣︶￣)人(￣︶￣〃)” 打完最后一个字，他混乱的思绪也渐渐变得清晰起来。没办法呢，既然没法放弃，那就迎着困难上吧。他坚定的按了发送键，轻轻吁出一口气，挺胸抬头，拖着行李箱渐渐远去了。

Yuzu不知道的是，在那扇窗户里面，其实有他意想不到的发展。

 

Javier避开女友的视线，开口道：“Cortney，我们分手吧。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do S的牛哥表示才不会被虐到o(￣ヘ￣o* )
> 
> 最近更新速度会变慢，等忙完会补上进度哒么么哒~


	7. 三把火烧毁一名勇士

这天训练结束，Brian把师兄弟叫到办公室，递给他们一人一张表，“这是新赛季的赛程安排。下个月初的JO和芬兰杯撞上了，所以我和david会分开陪着你们去比赛，如果有什么问题可以找我商量。”

Javier看着表上列着的芬兰杯，有些感慨。

去年他和师弟都去了芬兰杯，那时才开始一同训练没多久，Yuzu的英文很烂，跟其他人都不熟。大部分时间师弟都乖乖的跟着他，不时露出小动物般可怜又可爱的神情看着他。他那时候玩心很重，总忍不住作怪，一脸邪笑的跑过去逮着鲜嫩嫩的男孩扭两下。两人常常不分场合的闹着，Brian说了他们一顿才收敛一些。想来那时的打闹并没有带什么别的心思，回忆起来都是满满的美好。可是现在……Javier看了眼咬着指头仔细研究赛程的师弟，默默叹了口气。

自那之后，Yuzu没有什么特别的表示，见到他还是惯常的调皮样子。但不知为什么，两人私下的交流越来越少了。也许在别人看来他们的关系还是那么好，可他心中却隐隐察觉到有什么东西在渐渐改变着。他几次想叫住Yuzu，可话到嘴边又咽下去了。Javier自嘲的笑笑，明明是他居心叵测，而且他已经下定决心不再搅乱师弟的心，再解释又有什么意思呢？只不过是让自己好受一些。

“……所以芬兰杯可以适当放松一点，调整状态，准备好SC和TEB这两场硬仗。”Brian说着，拍拍二徒弟的肩，“和Patrick同台比赛可是你主动提出来的，不加油不行哦。”

Javier的思绪被拉了回来。他知道Yuzu的选站，可他不知道这居然和Patrick有关系。

Yuzu微微一笑，一脸向往，“Patrick是我一直憧憬的选手，他的滑行和稳定的跳跃都太棒了。我当然希望能和他多些同场的机会，说不定能讨教到什么秘诀呢。”他眨眨眼，“当然能打败他就更棒了。”Brian被逗得大笑起来。

Javier觉得嘴里一阵发苦，心头有些落寞。好像第一次听Yuzu谈起对同代选手的看法，原来……他还崇拜着Patrick，。现在两人不仅没有什么私下的联系，连唯一的冰上联系也要没了吗？

 

吃完午饭，Yuzu走出俱乐部，打算去外面活动一下消食。一晃眼却看见Nam躲在一辆汽车后面鬼鬼祟祟的。他恶作剧心一起，悄悄走上去拍了拍Nam的肩膀。Nam果不其然被吓得不轻，捂着嘴扭头看见是Yuzu，恨得打了他一圈，指指前面，示意他不要出声。Yuzu暗笑他滑稽的动作，好奇的探了探头，僵住了。不远处Javier背对他们站着，对面是哭红了眼的Cortney。他俩声音不小，似乎起了什么争执。

“所以这才是你提分手的原因吗？”Cortney脸带怒意，“我原本以为那晚上是你身体不太舒服，看来是背着我干了别的事情吧！”

Javier低声说了句什么，Cortney表情软了下来，“我当然不肯相信你会做这种不道德的事情，可事实就摆在我眼前。你说你喜欢上了别人，那你告诉我，到底是谁？”

Javier摇摇头，没有说话。Cortney又气了起来，“好啊，我算是看清了，你跟那些道貌岸然的伪君子也没什么差别！”说着她眼圈一红，眼泪又掉了下来，“我真闹不明白，只是离开了一个月，怎么你就变心了呢……你告诉我，为什么啊？”

回答她的还是只有沉默。

Cortney眼中露出一丝绝望，她掩饰性的抬起下巴，高傲说道，“我也不是那种死缠烂打的女人，既然你不需要我了，我自然不会再等你回头。再见了！”她毫不犹豫的转身大步走远，看起来洒脱极了。

Javier目送她离开，情绪低落的回了俱乐部。

Nam张大嘴，感叹道：“这发展可真是意想不到。”他用胳膊肘拐了拐Yuzu，“你说Javier喜欢上谁了？居然能把Cortney都甩了，是我们认识的人吗？”

Yuzu低下头，敷衍的回道：“谁知道呢……我去别处晃一晃。”

Nam惊讶的看着二师兄失魂落魄的走远，这位又是怎么了？被甩的是Cortney又不是他啊？

Yuzu埋头走着，心里有些乱。Javier说有喜欢的人了，是指自己吗？不，一定是自己，男孩笃定又无赖的想，不是自己还能有谁。哎呀呀~果然师兄喜欢自己，YES！(*￣▽￣)y 

但他那时候为什么又缩回去了？Yuzu苦苦思索着。难道是因为还没和Cortney分手的罪恶感吗？但既然他提了分手，又为什么没有对自己提起？还有什么原因阻挠着他吗？哎呀~想不明白啦~( ＞﹏＜)  

 利佳子桑的回帖又浮现在他眼前，看来自己还得加把火。

 

Javier心情很差，当他训练完出门看到热情搂着师弟的那个人时，心情变得更差了。

“Yuzu，你要出去玩吗？”Javier走上前，皱了皱眉头，“你跟由美阿姨发过消息吗？别让大家担心。”

Yuzu昂着头，带点漫不经心的说：“妈妈很高兴的同意了呢，她都那么放心，你操的哪门子心？难道你不相信Steven吗？”他转头对Steven绽出一个灿烂的笑来。

Javier额头上的青筋都快爆出来了，他装作才注意到Steven，抱歉的对对方说道：“不好意思，不是不相信你，只是我师弟他还未成年，我们总是不太放心的。”

Steven一脸奇怪的看着Javier，缓缓问道：“我倒不知道现在多伦多的治安已经差到未成年都不能出门玩了？”

Javier脸上有些烧，听出了Steven话中的戏谑，“要不然我跟着你们……”

Yuzu打断他，“我跟Steven早就约好啦，这是我的私事，不用你管。”说完他拉着Steven就走了。

“喂，我说这样是不是不太好啊？”Steven压低声音说道，他偷偷瞄了眼身后呆呆站在原地不动的Javier，觉得怪可怜的。

“这个木头，我看一次是戳不动他的，还得加把劲儿。”Yuzu强忍住回头的冲动，斩钉截铁回道。

 

 没几天，全俱乐部的人都知道Yuzu认识了几个新朋友，每天都在俱乐部门口候着，簇拥着他离去。有人跑来八卦的打听，Javier都是极不耐烦的推说不清楚。于是，大家还知道了一个新情况，师弟连师兄都不告诉，可见是喜新厌旧了。一时间，不少爱打趣人的见了Javier都会忍笑安慰他两句，弄的他更加暴躁。

Javier觉得他需要和师弟谈一谈，可是Yuzu就像一条狡猾的鱼，怎么也抓不到谈话的时机。无法宣泄出口的怒意慢慢积攒着，Javier觉得自己快要爆炸了。

时间一晃而过，转眼来到10月底，GP比赛开始了。Brian带着Yuzu去了加国东部的圣约翰市参加SC，比赛的日子里俱乐部的人都会三三两两聚在活动室里看直播。Javier专心备战NHK杯，没有专门过去凑热闹，只知道师弟摔的挺惨，最后拿了第二。

这天上午路过活动室，听见里面传来哄堂大笑，好奇的探头看了一眼。

大屏幕上Yuzu正满面羞涩的接受采访，似乎是gala的彩排现场。

“我这次发肥的不好，很不…呃…嗨森。”Yuzu用他惨烈的英文回答着。Javier不禁掩面，这孩子一见到摄像机英文就忘光了，明明平日里说的挺好啊。

“据我们所知，这次的冠亚军私底下关系不错哦~请问是怎么看对方的？”记者八卦的伸出话筒。

Yuzu嘿嘿笑了一声，有点一切尽在不言中的意味。斜刺里突然伸出一只手，大喇喇的揽过男孩。被谈论的主角出现在镜头里，一身清爽，他看着Yuzu，嘴角带着笑意，“我也想听听看。”

男孩更不好意思了，憋了半天才说了一句：“Patrick是我很喜欢的选手，特别佩服他的滑行技术。”

“哦？那等会儿我教你？”Patrick打趣着，对着摄像机清了清嗓子，故作正经说道，“观众朋友们，欢迎下次收看Patrick的滑行教室，再见啦。”两人对视了一眼，默契的同时大笑起来。

镜头一转，记者兴奋的说：“看来两位的关系果真很好，以上是来自gala彩排现场的报道。”

活动室里又是一阵哄笑，没有人注意到，刚才立在门口的Javier已经不在了。

Javier说不清自己到底在想什么，一腔的怒意焦虑懊恼令他五味杂陈。他闷头走出俱乐部，开门上车。Daniel曾经说过的话浮现在他的脑海，万一被他说中了……他恨恨地拍了拍方向盘，发动了汽车。

 

底特律的夜来的特别早，完成了gala的选手们参加完庆祝晚宴，陆陆续续回到了酒店。有些早早回了房间休息，有些还在酒店的吧里端着酒谈天说地。谁也没有发现，有个男人风尘仆仆的闪进了酒店大门。

Javier站在房间门外。直到此刻，他才发现自己竟是急切的想见到Yuzu，告诉他自己这些天来的烦恼挣扎。他已经不想再掩饰自己的心情，失去的痛苦超过了罪恶感，就这样放纵的自私一把吧。男人深呼一口气，摁响了门铃。

叮咚——

隐约能听到里面踢踢踏踏的，折腾了好一会儿，门开了。

Yuzu应该是才洗完澡，浴袍松垮垮的随意系着，黑发湿哒哒的软软贴在脸侧，两颊带着红晕，望着人的眼神湿漉漉的。他似乎有些惊讶，微微张开嘴，语无伦次地问着：“你，你怎么在这里……”

一颗水珠顺着他的发梢缓缓滴下，沿着男孩秀气小巧的下巴，划过精致的锁骨，渗入被浴袍遮住的深处。Javier无法控制的瞪着那仿佛还带着热气微微泛红的锁骨，想说的话已经完全记不起来了。

男人带着凉意的手落在了男孩的锁骨上，两人俱是一震，那只手像是感受到他们擂鼓般的心跳，停留片刻后没带任何犹豫地滑入下方。Yuzu脸都红透了，他的浴袍被褪到肩上，双手却坚定的搭上去，再也不给心心念念的男人任何犹豫的机会，牢牢圈住了他。

房门咔哒一声，缓缓合上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 师兄：这口肉终于能吃上了吧。


	8. 作战的全面胜利

如果说上一次的吻还是单方面的意乱情迷，这一次就是激烈的相互追逐。

Yuzu贴在Javier怀里，生涩又热情的回应着师兄的探索。Javier心中那束火苗蹭的燃起，如燎原之火再也不能止熄。

呼吸开始急促之际，四片唇瓣终于分离。Javier还没有回过神，捧着视若珍宝的男孩怔了一瞬。

Yuzu细细的呼吸呵在近在咫尺的Javier脸上，他斜挑着眼角，眼里闪过一丝戏谑，轻启双唇，“怎么，又不敢了？”

仿佛一记重锤敲在心上，Javier无暇多想，凶狠地用实际行动堵住了男孩的嘴。煽风点火的男孩从未经历过这样的吻，唇间的距离被填满，不留一丝缝隙，呼吸仿佛都被完全夺去。在这样炽热的攻击下男孩的锐气渐渐软化，步步溃败。当两人倒在床上的时候，他模模糊糊的想，这次再也不能让这个男人逃了。

浴袍被褪到腰间，系带凌乱的散开，吻转移到耳际、颈侧、锁骨，逐渐向下，噬咬的痕迹像一朵朵红艳的花盛开在细致白皙的胸膛。而那双撩拨的手仿佛带着魔力，让男孩禁不住浑身颤抖，无意识的呻吟出声。房间里开了空调，但此刻的Yuzu觉得自己像是被架在火上烤，胸中的渴求空虚如黑洞般一点一点的扩大膨胀，令人沉沦失陷。

“啊！”被摁住了敏感处，Yuzu细长的凤眼蒙上一层薄雾，眼角晕开了一片片粉红，看上去艳丽极了。他哆嗦着嘴唇，哀求地望着Javier。 Javier觉得心中翻腾燎原的情绪像是被一阵清风拂过，刹那间变成一片柔软。他拂开男孩汗湿的刘海，用嘴唇轻触着饱满的额头，郑重的吻上眉间，深深的看着那双熟悉的眼眸，一字一句像是宣誓又像是表白：“Yuzu，你是我的。”

Yuzu在西班牙人缱绻深邃的眼瞳中望见自己的身影，眼中一阵湿意上涌，强抑住眨巴了下眼睛，俏皮地勾起唇角答道：“嗯，你也是我的哦。”

轻柔的啄吻像一句誓言般印在男孩微红的眼皮上。

两人都被莫名的冲动吞噬，拥抱亲吻与爱抚已无法再令他们满足，当他们终于赤裸相贴时，忍不住同时叹息出声。

暧昧而尖锐的痛楚呼啸而过，男孩纤细而柔软的身体被折成了一个不可思议的弧度，从未有人进入过的地方正被Javier强势却不失温柔地缓缓打开。男孩卷翘的睫毛不知是被汗水还是泪水淋湿，眼里一片水光，嫣红的唇瓣微启，难耐的呻吟和低泣交织着，强烈的刺激着男人的感官。察觉到Yuzu的紧张，Javier用掌心轻轻摩挲着他丰挺的翘臀和瘦削的腰肢，啃噬着浑圆的耳垂，令男孩发出泫然欲泣的低吟，禁不住刺激细腰轻摆。这一切足以耗尽男人仅存的理性，他胸中一片火热，不放过Yuzu任何一丝松懈，步步紧逼。

“痛…”Yuzu绷紧了全身，疼的吸气。太深了，未曾容纳过巨物的柔嫩所在被贯穿的滋味并不好受，他没忍住抽抽嗒嗒地哭了起来。漫画骗人！主角明明都是一脸享受的表情啊摔！T^T

Javier慌了神，只得按捺住贲张的欲望，耐心地哄着。Yuzu泪眼朦胧中看见师兄隐忍忙乱地帮他擦着眼泪，不由心软，抿嘴撒娇道：“你轻点…”

可当攻城略地开始后，他又后悔了。

“混蛋Javi…慢点啊…”无意识喃喃着的抱怨被深入浅出的顶弄搅得支离破碎，语不成调。Yuzu觉得自己像被圈在了一方世界，这世界里只有他和Javier。目光被充满欲望的掠夺视线锁住，肌肤相亲的温度让他胸中泛起无限的满足感，而交叠之处一阵阵酥麻沿着脊椎点击般地蹿上，又令他忍不住浑身震颤，不能自已。淫靡的水声啪啪作响，粗重的喘息和着尖细的呻吟，逐渐重叠合一。

Yuzu脸上一片绯红， 他小猫般的轻哼出声，攀着Javier双臂的手倏然收紧。体贴老练的Javier没有错过这个讯号，耐心的反复在某个位置打着圈研磨。这简直快要了男孩的命，他摇着头，绷直了修长的颈项，再也无法抑制住席卷全身的快感，狠狠地释放了出来。

Javier拨开Yuzu捂住脸的手，“害臊了？”

o(￣ヘ￣o＃) 男孩哼了哼，水润的眼睛鼓圆了向上瞪着Javier，凹出来的双眼皮十分可爱。Javier唇角弯出愉快的弧度，亲了亲男孩的眼角，“该轮到我了吧。”

纳尼？(⊙_⊙)？男孩没有意识到发生了什么，等反应过来已经被Javier抱着坐了起来。两人还紧紧交合在一处的地方由于姿势的改变更加深入了。

“你、你要做什么…嗯…啊啊…”Yuzu只觉得又热了起来，乍失重心下不由地攀住Javier，夹紧了双腿。可这并没有起到什么作用，反而令他更加清晰的感觉到体内巨物的变化。他又羞又恼地埋首在Javier肩上，像炸毛的猫一样恨恨的挠了男人两把。

坏心地咬了口眼前通红到剔透的耳廓，Javier搂住快熟透的男孩，亲啄他窄薄的肩，爱抚着精致秀气的蝴蝶骨，一把握住细腰带着他动作。Yuzu在无尽的风浪中随之浮沉，潮水般高涨的欲望一波又一波，他再也无法思考。像是一场盛放着永不落幕的的烟花，绚丽缤纷，开到极致。

夜还很长...

 

Yuzu是被电话铃声吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊地摸索着抓起床头的电话，打了个哈欠，“喂……”

“Yuzu？”那头传来由美熟悉的声音，“还没起床吗？”

Yuzu一个激灵，清醒了不少。他做贼心虚地回头看了眼睡在身旁的Javier，清了清喉咙，“妈妈，我昨晚上没睡好……”

 “身体不舒服吗？”由美担心的问道。

“也不是，我再睡会儿就好啦~”Yuzu用惯常的撒娇语气回道。

“嗯，别忘了吃早饭，我们下午出发回多伦多哦。”由美叮嘱完就挂了电话。

Yuzu倒回床上，呆呆望着天花板出神片刻，又回头看了看枕边的人，嘴角不由咧起来，傻乐了好一会儿。

成功了！YES！(*￣︶￣)y 虽然不太明白师兄受了什么刺激半夜跑来……管他呢~大作战胜利\\(^o^)/~

兴奋的男孩转身有些入迷的盯着熟睡的师兄，忍不住伸手轻轻在空中勾勒他深邃的轮廓。昨晚的记忆又回来了，Yuzu脸上一热，想起Javier专注的眼神，热烈的爱抚和高潮时性感的表情。啊啊(*/ω＼*)，太色气了~可现在的Javier一脸慵懒的靠在枕头上，怎么也想象不出他如此热情的一面。这样的师兄一定要藏好，以后只给自己看~=3= Yuzu情不自禁的靠近了点，嘟着嘴打算偷个吻。

“唔！唔唔……”男孩没有料到会被本以为睡着的男人一把搂住，反客为主。他大吃一惊，四肢乱动，试图挣脱开束缚，却渐渐在高超的吻技下软下去，乖乖伏在对方胸前回应起来。静谧的晨光透过纱帘洒在交叠的身影上，两人亲密的交换着一个悠长而不带情欲的吻，一切都是那么的温情脉脉。

“叮咚——”突兀的门铃声惊起了这对情人，Yuzu疑惑了一瞬，按住Javier，打算去看看。乍一触到地面，他两腿一软，差点栽倒。躺着的时候还没有太大感觉，站起来才发现腰眼和大腿内侧棉软无力，隐秘的地方更是难以言说的酸胀。Yuzu恨恨地回头瞪了眼罪魁祸首，套上被随意扔在一边的浴袍，扶着腰慢慢挪到门前，看了眼猫眼，有些意外的开了门。

“Patrick！有什么事吗？”Yuzu只开了个门缝，探出脑袋压低声音问道。

Patrick打量了一眼男孩，视线不着痕迹的掠过他面带红晕的脸颊，嫣红微肿的嘴唇，在颈侧不小心露出的红色痕迹上停留了一秒，缓缓开口道：“我见你没下来吃早饭所以过来找你，昨天after party你落下了这个。”

Yuzu接过递来的耳机，不好意思地连连道谢。

“没什么事我就走了，下次再见就是TEB，期待和你一同比赛。”Patrick无意窥探男孩的隐私，冷淡地客套了几句，匆匆转身离开。

Yuzu舒了口气，闭上房门，却被后方伸过来圈住自己的手臂吓了一跳。Javier粗粗的呼吸喷在耳侧，“好冷淡，昨天你们不是在电视上那么熟络吗？”

“那是电视台拜托我们做出的噱头啦。”Yuzu转身面对着Javier，突然想通了为什么他昨天会气急败坏得出现在门外。他好笑的眯着眼睛歪了歪头明知故问，“怎么啦，你吃醋了？”

Javier咬咬牙，一把扛起男孩，不顾他的挣扎一脚踹开浴室大门，无赖得放大音量说道：“对啊，我是吃醋了，你可要承担我所有的怒火哦。”

“喂！你干嘛！不要啦~”Yuzu抗议的声音被水声覆盖，变得模糊不清，“不，不行……啊……”

让人面红心跳的喘息声此起彼伏，清晨的春光格外明媚。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早饭：你们把我忘了么喂！(#`O′) 不吃我了吗！  
> 师兄：谁要吃你，我专心吃师弟么么哒=3=
> 
>  
> 
> 米娜桑国庆快乐~~  
> 最近大大们更文好勤劳，相比之下简直无地自容，小学生水平的肉自己写完都很嫌弃ｍ(＿　＿)ｍ  
> 快完结啦~家里蹲的这几天会尽力平掉坑，然后去开新脑洞咔咔咔，欢迎投喂库都斯╭(╯3╰)╮


	9. 败露

两情相悦后的日子无疑是一段悠长的蜜月假期。

Javier觉得再也没有这么美好的日子了，每天可以和心爱的师弟在训练场眉来眼去、打情骂俏。偶尔，好吧是经常把师弟抓回家打打游戏，喂些好吃的，夜深了再吃干抹尽。

可随着下一场GP赛的临近，Yuzu开始say no了。两个人中间，Yuzu反而是最有原则的那一个，他清楚的知道自己背负了无数的期待，并为之努力。而Javier，这个浪漫热情的西班牙人则不太擅长控制自己，甜蜜的恋情一时令他神魂颠倒，失去了自制。

启程前往日本的前一天，Javier好不容易逮着Yuzu。男孩望着师兄依依不舍的表情，心头一软答应晚上去他家。Javier大喜，揽过男孩揉了揉细软的头毛，趁没人经过悄悄偷了个香。

两人打闹着走向门外，万没想到墙角后转出了他们的教练。Brian眼眸沉沉地看着两个徒弟远去的背影，不知道在想些什么。

 

Javier垂头丧气的从更衣室出来，不远处的会场里一片欢声笑语，喜气洋洋，想必是获胜的东道主选手在接受观众的欢呼祝福。今天的自由滑简直就是一场灾难，短节目第二的优势消失殆尽，最后只拿了第五。祝贺了前三的dai酱nobu和jeremy之后，Javier不等颁奖礼开始就收拾东西打算提前告别离去。

明亮的通道里，一道身影拦住了他。Javier抬头，Brian正一脸担忧地望着他。他强作镇定地咧嘴一笑，表示自己很好。

“听说你和Cortney分手了？”Brian皱眉问道。

Javier心头一跳，点点头。

Brian踌躇了一瞬，还是开口道：“虽然我没有权利干涉你的感情生活，但我知道你和Yuzu最近很亲密。“

Javier不可置信的看着教练，心下大乱，语无伦次地搪塞着：“我，我们一直很亲密啊..."

"你知道我说的不是这种亲密。”Brian深深地看着Javier。

Javier勉强自己和Brian对视片刻，最终还是败下阵来，自暴自弃地承认道：“对，是你想的那样...但这有什么问题吗？我以为你是不会在意这个的。”

“是，但这必须建立在不影响你们各自状态的前提下。”

“怎么可能..."Javier摊摊手。

“那你告诉我，最近你在为什么事烦恼焦躁？”

“……”

Brian完全洞察了Javier所想，帮他说了出来：“因为Yuzu更看重滑冰而不是你？”

Javier脸上一红，吞吞吐吐地辩解道：“也不是吃滑冰的醋...你知道他是个多么固执的人。"

“那你也知道这是无法改变的事，你会有危机感我一点也不奇怪。事实上我也曾这样想过。”Brian脸上闪过怀念的神色，缓缓说道，“可你知道我后来怎么做的吗？我可以给你一个善意的忠告。”

Javier认真的看着Brian，作出聆听的姿态。

……

 

东京秋日的夜来的很早，不到6点黄昏最后一片光就已经半挂在天边，欲坠不坠。

还有些微亮的暮光中，代代木体育馆门前起了一阵骚动。

“那是羽生君吧？是吧是吧？”不断有女孩子跑过来互相询问。

Yuzu无奈叹口气，放下兜帽，向四周围拢的人群礼节性地点头微笑。 

“Kya~”一片尖叫。

还是太高估自己的伪装了，在遍地冰迷的体育馆门口真是完全不可能逃过饭的利眼啊。Yuzu边想边往体育馆后门移动着，掏出touch看了眼时间。按Javier的脾气应该会提前离开吧，差不多就是这个点了。

其实Javier前脚离开加拿大，Yuzu后脚就跟上去了。一方面是需要回仙台休整一下，另一方面也是想偷偷给Javier一个惊喜。他也知道为了备战TEB冷落了师兄不少，如果能体贴的在赛后陪伴他一会儿应该能弥补一些吧。师兄都不知道他住进了同一家酒店呢，自己真是太机智了。<(￣ˇ￣)/ 

可当他在直播里看到师兄的失意后，改变主意直接到体育馆门口蹲人了。作为选手，他不能更感同身受。发挥失常之后对自己的信心降到最低谷，还要强打精神振作起来，让周围的人放心。Yuzu急切地想见到Javier，陪他度过情绪最糟糕的时刻。

师兄好慢！男孩踢了踢脚边一丛草，又看了眼时间，探头望了望工作人员专用出口。

啊，来了~\\(^o^)/~

熟悉的身影走了出来，Yuzu哒哒跑上前。

“Surprise！”男孩从侧面扑住了师兄。

Javier一脸惊吓，继而是满满的讶异，“Yuzu！你怎么在这里！”

“想不到吧o(*￣▽￣*)ゞ ~”Yuzu得意地摇头晃脑，凑到Javier耳边轻轻说，“今晚都预留给你哦~”

Javier简直忍受不住这样的诱惑，下腹一紧。他左右看了看，拉着男孩走到马路边，拦下了一辆计程车。

Yuzu嘿嘿笑着，任由Javier塞他进车。一路上，他们都没有说话。Javier望着窗外有些出神，眼里变幻莫测。Yuzu以为他还沉浸在对赛果的失意中，善解人意的偷偷握住他的手。

哎呀，有点害羞~(*/ω＼*)Yuzu转过头摸了摸发烫的脸。虽然两人已经是情侣，可是做这样的事还是意外的让人有些哈子卡西呢。

他不知道在他转过脸的那一刻，Javier回头看了他一眼，眼中满是复杂。

 

“啊！忘记拿换洗的东西啦~”在Javier的房间腻歪了一会儿，Yuzu拍了拍头，推开师兄毛茸茸的脑袋。

Javier倍受打击，摊在床上抗议道：“喂！不是故意的吧，箭在弦上的时候说这个？”

“哎呀，马上回来~”Yuzu一蹦一跳地跑了出门。

Javier叹口气，真是磨人的小妖精。他慢条斯理地坐起身，手碰到床边的某样东西。是Yuzu落下的touch，无聊的Javier拿起来端详了半天噗桑的touch壳子，说起来他喜欢这玩意儿有多久了？真是长不大啊，他又叹口气。

嗡——恰在这时touch震动了一下，一条信息弹了出来。Javier无意间瞥了一眼，又定睛仔细看了一遍，呆住了。

“Daniel：天哪Yuzu你太厉害了！怪不得Javier被你扮猪吃老虎掰弯了哈哈哈哈！！！”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然发现“箭在弦上”好双关嘿嘿o(*￣▽￣*)ゞ


	10. 不是完结

巴黎阴沉的天气一如Yuzu的心情，4S又一次失败，又输给了Patrick，这已经不是沮丧能形容的了。他低下头瞪着手上的银牌，一脸不开心的随意扔进背包。下次一定要赢，如果没有做到，那就做到成功为止。Yuzu拍了拍脸，给自己打气。

啊~他倒下去，在床上滚了滚。Javier为什么还！不！来！信！息！o(￣ヘ￣o＃) 

他翻出touch，仔仔细细从上到下翻阅了一遍信息，Brian、妈妈、加奈子、Nobu...好不容易才找到了超级靠后的Javier。他发来的最后一条是“晚安，TEB加油。”，这么无趣的话让他怎么接下去啊。(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

Yuzu有些若有所思，敏感的他隐隐约约察觉到Javier最近的心不在焉。一反以往的作风，Javier投入了相当多的时间在训练上，就连这次随同Brian一起来了巴黎之后也每天泡在酒店附近的冰场。Yuzu一开始以为是NHK的打击刺激了师兄，可现在闲下来细细一想，又觉得不只是因为这个。

对啊，因为自己一心备战所以并未察觉到异样，师兄的电话和信息越来越简短，两人见面的时间也几乎没有，总是匆匆忙忙的擦肩而过。这简直太不像老是粘着他的Javier了，竟有些刻意回避的意味。

发生了什么事呢？男孩托腮思索，手指无意识地翻动着屏幕。Daniel的名字一晃而过，Yuzu眼前一亮。

“Javier最近有找你谈心么？“

回复来得很快：“当然没有！为什么问我这个？”

这语气有点可疑，对心理学颇有研究的男孩眯了眯眼，又问了一句：“你follow他的Insta吗？”

“有啊……”

“那你有没有发现他最近没有到处点赞了。”

“……那是挺奇怪的，可这关我什么事？”

欲盖弥彰，Yuzu撇撇嘴，确定他知道Javier发生了什么事，只是不想告诉他。唔...那一定和自己有关了。

到底是为什么呢？Yuzu翻身坐起，又发了条信息。

“Javier，明天陪我出去逛逛吧~~=3=”

他坐立不安地等了好半天，才收到简短的回复。

“好。”

不正常，这太不正常了。男孩气鼓鼓地站起来，想立刻跑到师兄房间当面质问。但他眼珠一转，又放弃了，先在意的人一定是输家，不如徐徐图之。

 

碧空如洗，粼粼的波光在塞纳河上闪烁着，不时有游船划过水面，海鸥拍着翅膀掠过，像是在和船上的游客嘻戏。

Yuzu无聊的将面包屑丢给脚边的海鸥，引来一大群争抢。他毫不在意，斜倚护栏看着河岸对面的教堂。在蓝天的映衬下，尖顶的哥特式建筑全没了传说中的阴森恐怖，虽然这个赛季已经不滑巴黎圣母院，看见本尊还是倍感亲切。

匆匆的脚步声惊起一片海鸥，扑棱棱的振翅声中熟悉的声音传来：“抱歉，我来晚了吗？”

Yuzu唇角挂上微笑，转身看着Javier，调皮地说道：“10分钟，我已经帮你想好了惩罚哦~陪我去逛那个~”他抬起手，遥遥指向不远处的尖塔。

有段日子没有这么并肩聊天了，Javier有些浑身不自在。他只觉得一见到Yuzu，好不容易狠下心按捺下的思念和爱意就窜出了牢笼，上下翻涌着。他看了眼师弟垂在身侧的手，要握住么？

Yuzu似乎并未察觉到他的挣扎，一脸轻松地絮絮叨叨着前两日的比赛。心思各异的两人缓缓走上大桥，同时被桥栏上密密覆盖的锁震惊了。

“我记得去年还没有这么多啊...”Javier喃喃道。

Yuzu惊叹着走上前，好奇地翻看了几把锁，“原来巴黎人民也喜欢玩这个！”他转过头，一脸天真地问Javier，“我们也挂一个？”

见Javier面露难色，Yuzu摇摇他的手臂，“呐，不写什么奇奇怪怪的话，就写字母缩写啦。”

男孩双手合十面露恳求，眼里带着小心翼翼的试探。Javier不由心软，鬼使神差地点点头。

啊！又被他绕进去了！Javier一脸懊恼，看着Yuzu蹦蹦跳跳跑去小贩摊前蹲下挑来挑去，好半晌才买下了一个，等刻好字捧给他看。

确实只有两人名字的缩写，Javier没有提出抗议，被男孩拉着去栏杆边找地方挂锁。

“啊！那是羽生君吧？”突然几句日语飘过来，“和他在一起的...是哈维酱？天哪他怎么会在这里！”

Javier只听懂了他和Yuzu的名字，但一看到师弟僵住的表情也知道肯定被发现了。他猛地拉起Yuzu的手，往圣母院的方向飞快跑去，甩开了跟着的日本妹子。

两人在圣母院门前喘着气，对视了一眼，忍不住同时笑出声。

Yuzu甩了甩手里的锁，遗憾地叹口气，“看来今天没机会去挂了。”

“等等，我带你去一个地方。”Javier自然地又牵起男孩的手，带他顺着人流走进教堂。

Javier厚实的手掌干燥又温暖，Yuzu微凉的指尖乖乖蜷缩在他宽大的掌心，略长的运动服袖子盖住了两人交握的手，并不引人注目。男孩美滋滋地抬头好奇打量着高高的教堂穹顶，赞叹着瑰丽的彩绘玻璃花窗，十足的游客样子。Javier来过这里很多次，早已不复当初的激动。他出神地看着Yuzu的侧脸，心中百转千回，一时叹息一时怜爱，兜兜转转如一团乱麻，理也理不清。

两人渐渐偏离了游客的路线，在圣母院三楼一个僻静的角落沿着古老的旋转梯拾阶而上。在狭窄的楼道里攀爬了一会儿，Yuzu只觉眼前一亮，不远处竟是钟楼，三两零星的游客靠在走廊护栏上咔嚓拍着风景，十分的安静。Javier走到走廊另一边，探头看了眼，招招手唤Yuzu过来。Yuzu一头雾水走过去，也探头一看，原来护栏延伸出来的一头钉在外墙上，已有一些锁挂在了上面，但从里面看竟完全发现不了。

Yuzu张望四周，塔顶极高，不时有风呼啸而过，许多游客拍完照就陆续下去了，一时之间竟只剩了他们在上面。他开心的竖起拇指给Javier点了个赞，轻轻踩着栏杆半伸着身子去勾外侧的护栏。Javier吓了一跳，连忙扶住他的腰，以免重心失衡。两人齐心协力地将锁挂了上去。

男孩舒口气，往后一跳，正正贴进Javier的怀里。恰好一阵强风刮过，Javier不由锁紧了怀里的人，替他挡住了寒意。Yuzu心里暖融融的，安心靠后嵌在师兄胸前，心旷神怡地观赏着塞纳河两岸的风光。没有人说话，时间像被拉长了一般，缓慢又静谧。

“Javier..."Yuzu呼了口气，开口打破平静，“你以前和Cortney来过这里吗？”

Javier手臂一紧，沉默片刻，嗯了一声。

“怪不得...Cortney也叫你挂了锁吗？”男孩呵呵一笑，似是满不在意。

“我没有答应，她闹了很久，我们吵了一架不欢而散。”Javier语气平静，像在讲别人的故事。

Yuzu扭头促狭一笑，呼吸扑在Javier侧脸，“那你今天为什么改变了主意？”

“我现在才知道，原来有些事不愿意做，只是因为那个人不对。”Javier低下头，深深看住男孩，意味深长地缓缓说道，“愿赌服输，我还是栽在你这个小狐狸手里了。”

还未散去的笑意在Yuzu唇畔凝固住。

他眼神晃动，纷繁的情绪闪过，最终归于一片坦然。

“原来你还是知道了。”Yuzu没有看Javier，转头目视前方，眼神逐渐坚定起来，“我不会为了我耍的手段道歉，上天只会眷顾有心的人。”

Javier沉默无言。

Yuzu忍住突然袭来的委屈，放缓了语气：“Javier你知道吗？我这个人很贪心，既想要金牌，也想要Javier。如果你不接受这样的我……”话音中断，唇被轻轻地捂住，带着笑意的话在耳边响起。

“我同意后半句，但金牌……”Javier不禁想起Brian的忠告，语气调侃，“我也想要。怎么办呢？”

男孩呆呆的，还来不及反应就被师兄转了过来。一个安慰的吻轻轻落在他微微泛红的眼角，略带凉意。

“我也很贪心呢……”低喃消弭在双唇的紧密相触中。

Yuzu心中“砰”地开出了无数的花。

整点的钟声响起，叮叮咚咚，传遍城市上空，像一曲欢快的赞歌。

静静挂在圣母院护栏的爱情锁上有一行刻字在阳光下熠熠生辉：JF&YH

May they be happy forever. 

 

[END]

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 去过圣母院的姑娘请轻拍，一切都建立在YY上，为剧情服务哒(◡‿◡)
> 
>  
> 
> 终于完啦~~撒花！*★,°*:.☆\\(￣▽￣)/$:*.°★* 。  
> 感谢每一个留下kudo和comment的姑娘，没有你们的鼓励我都不知道能不能坚持写完。  
> 能看到这里的姑娘，超级感谢你包容我这么狗血的脑洞和白烂的文笔ｍ(＿　＿)ｍ  
> 这个脑洞是看了楼里TEB师兄弟逛巴黎repo之后冒出来的，终于在十章之内写到最想写的情节，爽歪歪！  
> 海牛故事当然还在继续，番外有空会写吧~
> 
> 希望每一篇我爱的海牛文都能平坑，噢耶\\(^o^)/


	11. 番外（上）

“敬Javier！”

酒杯碰撞的清脆声响欢快悦耳。

忙碌紧张的奥运赛季之后，和朋友的欢聚是惯例。Javier刚在世锦赛获得季军，自然少不了祝贺的环节。他有些脸红，其实自己对刚过去的赛季不太满意，总是在重要的大赛里发生失误，错过奥运奖牌，也没办法在世锦赛更进一步。若在以前，乐观的他可能耸耸肩，继续不急不慢地努力。可现在——

“说起来，那个Yuzuri……ru真是好厉害！”

“对对！世界最高得分嘛，你们看见Patrick最后的表情了吗？”

“看见啦~可怜的Patrick，我在电视机前面都忍不住想为他哭泣……”

“话说，你们讨论的时候可以顾虑一下在场的本人吗？”Patrick捏着手里的酒杯，脸上爆出青筋。

损友们哄堂大笑，半真半假地道歉着。

Javier拍拍好友的肩安慰道：“伙计，别这样，大家都为你的银牌高兴。”

“是吗？我怎么以为大家都想去Cricket敬某人一杯。”Patrick皱皱眉，并没有生气，“其实我早就看开了，还能怎样呢？”

Javier脸上掠过同情，和奖牌擦肩而过的他不能更理解好友了。“你下个赛季真的要休息？没有你在，冰场都会变寂寞的。我本来打算在巴塞罗那好好招待你一番。”

Patrick不置可否，笑着斜他一眼，“不参赛我也可以去啊，不要以为你逃过了一劫。”

两人都默契的没有提及话题中的另一位热门人物。

一群衣着靓丽的时髦姑娘突然涌进门，穿花蝴蝶般融入了聚会的人群。有眼熟的姑娘见到Javier，惊讶地转头张望着，和身边的人交头接耳。

Javier一时没想起来那姑娘为什么那么眼熟，没多久，他就知道了。那些姑娘叽叽喳喳的推出来一个更熟悉的人，很久没见的Cortney。

“Cortney，这就是你的男友？快介绍介绍。”善意的八卦催促着僵硬对望的两人。

Cortney脸上挤出一丝笑，“这是Javier……”

Javier深吸口气，没有辩解什么，对周围的人露出标准的八颗牙微笑。

Patrick疑惑的看了看两人奇怪的互动。

……

“你还没告诉你朋友我们分手的事吗？”应付完别人，他们找了个僻静的角落说话。

Cortney冷着脸，“告诉她们你甩了我？”

“……抱歉。”

“不过还是感谢你，没有当众拆穿我。”Cortney转头看向这个曾经深爱的男人，目光复杂，“不要以为我会缠着你不放哦，我可是很受欢迎的。”

Javier笑笑举杯，“祝你早日找到比我更好的人。”

Cortney眼神闪动，和他碰了杯，轻轻道了句谢谢。

“你和你喜欢的人在一起了吗？”女孩还是抑制不住，脱口问道。

她看着男人瞬间软化的表情和眼中涌上的缱绻温柔，心里一酸，说不清是羡慕还是嫉妒。“看来你们很幸福，还是不能告诉我那是谁吗？”

见Javier摇头，女孩跺跺脚，“需要这么保护对方吗？”

一丝笑意在Javier脸上肆意的绽开，像是回想起什么开心的事情，“那个人啊，不是他开口我都不敢告诉别人呢。”

Cortney垂下头，半晌之后换上一副笑容，满是解脱的意味。“直到这个时候，我才相信你真的已经是别人的了。祝你幸福啦。”

二人静静地相视而笑。

 

“呐呐，你不觉得你这件新的考斯腾太过分了吗？”Yuzu趴在床上，气鼓鼓地瞪着Javier手机里试穿的照片。

他刚从霓虹脱身回多伦多，准备下赛季的新节目编排。

Javier坐下来，探头看了眼，一头雾水，“哪里过分？”

(；′⌒`) 哼！Yuzu翻身起来，捏住Javier的上臂肌肉，拧了拧，拧不动，更不开心了。

Javier恍然大悟，意味深长地看了眼男孩瘦瘦的臂膀。

Yuzu气急，扑上去按倒师兄，“看什么啊！不就是多几两肉吗！有本事比四周跳！”

被扑倒的人噗嗤一笑，拍了拍身上的男孩，安抚的顺着他的毛。“怎么这样经不起激，比effie还爱扑人。”

Yuzu瞪圆的眼里划过笑意，得意地仰起下巴叫了一声，“喵~ ＞▽＜ ”

Javier脑子一热，动情地按住身上不安分的小猫，叼住那张嘴，用生吞活剥一般的热情爱抚着这可爱的家伙。

许久之后，两人气喘吁吁地分开。

Yuzu脸上布满潮红，凤眼水光潋滟，红红的小巧舌尖舔了舔微肿的唇瓣。

要是还看不懂这样的邀请，Javier可以去面壁了。他掀开师弟的衣摆，摆出架势正要大快朵颐。

叮咚——门铃响了。

这似曾相识的画面……Javier捶捶床，点了点吃吃笑起来的Yuzu，出去开门。

Yuzu无聊的等了一会儿，拿起被扔在一边的手机解开锁刷起了师兄的Instagram。

刚给一个饭发的两人图片点了个赞，就收到了@的提示，他随手打开。

屏幕上Javier和Cortney相视而笑的照片是那么刺眼，@的那位还写道：昨天Party上又见到了这对，真是太般配了！

好啊……MIN■■■■■□□MAX(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻ 

Yuzu冷冷一笑，迅速删掉了那条提示消息。他当然不会怀疑师兄，也不是乱吃醋的幼稚小孩，可居然让人拍到这样的照片……他很不开心，后果很严重，要怎样惩罚一下善良的恋人呢？( ‵▽′)ψ 

 

短暂的休憩之后，丰富多彩的商演在盛夏时节又一次展开。没有了赛季的压力，选手们满脸轻松，享受非常。

可这里有个很忧郁的男人，他立在入场通道，阴沉着脸看向主舞台上比爱心公主抱掉尽节操的两位日本选手。场内疯狂的欢呼尖叫快掀翻屋顶，可在他听来都像是无情的嘲笑。 

就算以他的粗线条，也发现师弟最近在若有似无的冷落他。拥抱亲吻之后总是匆匆忙忙找各种理由脱身，好歹他也是个正常的男人，一而再再而三怎么受得了。而现在，竟然还演了这么一出戏，虽然明白只是商业需要，可他还是觉得这一幕无比刺眼。

肩被搭上，Tomas调侃的声音在耳边响起：“怎么一脸苦大仇深？”

Javier牢牢盯着场内，轻声问：“你说要怎么让恋人重视你？”

“那还不简单，当着她的面和别人暧昧一下，她一吃醋就会明白你对他多重要啦~”Tomas吊儿郎当的回道，“要不要我帮你？”

于是一周后的TOI上上演了神奇的一幕。

Javier偷偷瞄了眼呆立了一瞬的Yuzu，心下得意。惊呆了吧？今晚就乖乖到我房间来认错吧~哈哈哈哈

胡思乱想的他错过了师弟之后的表情。Yuzu抿嘴，似笑非笑的，心里不知在盘算着什么。

 

为什么还是没奏效！Javier抱头，万分想不通。自那之后又是好几场冰演，他暗示了Yuzu好几次，可没有一次等来可爱的师弟。TTATT

哪位哲人说过来着，当伴侣不再需要你的身体，你们就完蛋了。忧伤的Javier抬头望了望别府深邃静谧的夜空，默默转头往房间走去。

别府的赞助商财大气粗，包下一家幽静的温泉宿。据说这里的温泉很有名，不少人结伴享用露天棚汤去了，他实在没有心情，提前告别。Yuzu老早就和一群日本选手笑闹着出门闲逛，都没有看他一眼。

人生真是寂寞如雪啊……男人推开房间的推拉门，手按上灯的开关。

“喵……”黑暗中突然传来猫叫，Javier顿住，不敢相信地抬头。

“喵……”又是一声。

Javier心头狂跳，踩在麻席上，悄无声息地走向敞开的落地门。

澄澈的月光遍洒小巧的日式庭院，石头堆砌的露天风吕冒着腾腾的热气，倒映在其中的皎洁圆月被扩散开的一圈圈涟漪搅碎。拍着水面的赤足绷紧，光滑如玉，一泓月光凝在其上，流连忘返。

低头戏水的男孩听到声音看过来，歪着头笑的十足狡猾。“喵~ ＞▽＜ ”还冲着Javier招了招手。

温柔的月色轻抚他灵秀的轮廓，映着那星子样的眼瞳。Yuzu一身浴衣染着古雅的花色，衬得人如同旧时志怪里误入人界的神明一般。

Javier口干舌燥，像是坠入一个巨大的梦境中，受了诱惑一步步踏入其间。

等他走近，Yuzu满意的点点头，拍拍身边的石头。Javier听话的俯下身，打算效仿他坐在池边。

可他没有想到，男孩抓住他的衣摆，带着他向下。

扑通——

热气瞬间包裹住了他们，Javier一时间竟没办法做出任何反应，眼睁睁的看着Yuzu穿过雾气靠近，圈住他。沾湿的衣料紧紧贴在他身上，黑色短发也湿了发尾，微微翘着。

男孩微启唇瓣，吐出一句话：“笨蛋，久等啦~”

Javier脑中轰鸣，理智终于掉线。他伸出手，狠狠地握住师弟的腰，将他整个人揉进怀里。

池水不平静的拍打着岸边，一波又一波。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 师兄：为什么连个番外都要虐我一把，不是才发了糖吗！！！而且又卡我肉？！！  
> 诶嘿嘿嘿嘿o(*￣▽￣*)ゞ


End file.
